Expandable files are a necessary tool in the modern office or business and are also used in homes and schools. These files are typically rectangular in cross section with z-shaped folds along the sides which allow the file to expand from front to back. The files are shipped and stored in their compact state. When put into use they expand gradually as they are filled with papers or other items. Generally, expandable files are stored on shelves with their front and rear faces perpendicular to the length of the shelf.
Shelved expandable files are normally labelled with a marker on the front, so the contents can be known when the file is lying flat on a table or desk, and on the side, so the file can be identified when shelved. The problem with side labelling is that the z-folded side portion must be unfolded or flattened to write on it, making labelling difficult, and once labelled, the z-folds reshape, making the labelled side difficult or impossible to read without reflattening the side of the folder. In tightly packed shelves, reflattening to read a side label may necessitate removing multiple files from the shelf in order to locate the desired file. This procedure is both bothersome and time consuming.
In contrast to shelved expandable files, hanging folder files are typically stored in a unit such as file drawers or cabinets having a standardized legal size (81/2" by 14") or letter size (81/2" by 11") filing frame on which horizontally protruding attachments on the hanging files are secured. Labelling tabs which protrude vertically above the top of the file can be added to identify the file without need for removal from the filing unit. Hanging folder files are typically one folded piece of paper without closed sides, making "expansion" possible, but leading to loss of papers or other stored items through the open side portions, especially when the file is removed from its storage unit. Hanging folder files are also flimsy and therefore cannot stand up on a desk or table as can an expandable file.
Thus, there is a need for a file which combines the advantages of an expandable file, namely expansion capability, durability, closed sides and supportive base, with the advantages of a hanging file, namely standard size and attachments for storage in a filing unit and suitability for the addition of top-labelling which can be viewed from the drawer without the need for removing the file.